


Serendipity

by My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Elementary School Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Volleyball Coach Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo/pseuds/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo
Summary: One night, Sugawara comes back home from a long day of taking care of children. A baby in a basket is found outside his door with a letter telling him that he should be the one to take care of the child. While learning to take care of his new child, Sachiko, she thinks Oikawa is her other father and Oikawa and Suga are forced to live with each other and act as her fathers.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. Sachiko

_“Dada… Papa…”_

Suga felt someone nudging him. He groaned in response as his eyes slowly gaped open and managed to get himself up and found teary golden eyes staring at him, “Sachi...ko?” 

“Papa!” She cried, grabbing onto his waist as her hot tears got onto the sheets. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” He softly asked while stroking her head, calming her down.

She nodded with her head still on the sheets, and Suga noticed Oikawa was still peacefully sleeping beside him. He turned to Sachiko, and lifted her onto the bed, “Do you want to sleep with Dada and Papa?” 

She quietly nods. 

“Suga-chan...?” 

Oikawa-san had woken up from Sachiko’s crying as he rubbed his eyes. He frowned upon seeing her crying on Suga’s shoulder, “What’s wrong, Sachi?” 

“Sachi had a nightmare. Do you mind if she slept between us?” He asked. 

He tenderly smiled at him, causing his heart to pound faster, “Of course she can. Come to Papa,” he stretched his hands out for Sachiko to hug him.

We laid back down on the bed, Oikawa-san’s hand was around Suga’s back, pushing him closer to Sachiko and him. Suga snaked his arm as far as it could and made it on Oikawa’s hip.

_This is my family. My unrealistic family. Not my biological daughter, and not my lover._

_6 months ago…_

“Can everyone say 1?” 

“1” 

“Good, what’s the next number after 1?” 

One of the kids raised their hand energetically, “2!” 

Suga nodded his head, “That is correct! Can anyone tell me what 1 plus 2 equals?” 

There was a short silence among the students. He drew up a diagram for the children to look at, “If we have one stick here and two sticks here. If I moved 1 stick to where the 2 stick is. What does it make?” 

He rubbed out the one stick and drew in an extra stick where the two sticks were.

“Oh! I know! 3!” 

“Good job!” He exclaimed with a bright smile, “you can always use pictures to answer maths questions! I will hand out a sheet for all of you to do yourselves.” 

There was a loud ‘awhh’ from all the students. 

Suga had the sheets of paper in his hands, “Don’t be like that! We’ve already done an example on the board. Would you like an example of the first question on the sheet?” 

“Yes!” 

While giving out sheets of papers to his students, the bell had rung. He stared at the clock, clearly annoyed and his students roared with excitement, “Yay! No maths!” 

The teacher sighed and stopped handing out the papers, “Alright can everyone pack your things up? We will be doing it; so don’t think you’re free just yet,” he replied, making the children do another ‘awhh’ at him. 

“Bye, Sugawara-sensei!” 

“See you tomorrow!” He farewelled as the kids exited out of the classroom.

A groan escaped out of his mouth, without realising one of his colleagues and friend, Asato Naomi, was peeking through my door.

“Naomi-san!” He stuttered.

She laughed, coming out of her hiding spot, “Sorry, Sugawara-kun! I didn’t mean to scare you!” 

He set a hand behind his neck and nervously smiled, “No! It’s ok! I was a little surprised that’s all.” 

“A tough day?” 

“No, it’s just the bell that is my worst enemy.” 

She amusedly raised her brow and tilted her head, “Worst… enemy?” 

Suga collected his belongings and walked out of his classroom with Naomi. While getting to the faculty room, Suga noticed black bags under Naomi’s eyes, “Naomi-san, you’ve got bags under your eyes. Are you not sleeping well?” 

“Oh!” She quickly looked away, “just struggling to keep up with marking things… that’s all.” 

Suga frowned, “You should take a break once and a while. We don’t want you to get sick or anything.” 

“Of course, Sugawara-kun! I would never want to be sick! I’ve got an amazing bunch of children!” She exclaimed with a proud smile. 

* * *

“Thanks for the good work, Sugawara-kun! See you tomorrow!” 

He bowed before closing the door behind him. The excitement of going back home made him do a small victory dance in his head. He couldn’t wait to go back home. 

_I wonder what I should eat when I get home. Daichi scolded me after finding out I ate cup noodles when I was too lazy to cook dinner. So I definitely can’t go that route again. Takeaway food would be nice, but I don’t want to waste money either… Ahhh, what should I do?_

After arriving at his apartment area, he parked his car in the parking lot and went up to the third floor. As he made it to his floor, he was not expecting to see a group of people crowding around at his door. 

He stood at his spot wondering if he had something wrong before he had left to work. “Um… Excuse me, what’s going on here?” He asked as politely as he could. 

5 pairs of eyes met with his, “Are you the one who left your child outside?!” An old lady ruthlessly shouted. 

Her spit flung onto his face. He wiped it away with his sleeve but had no idea what she was talking about. “Child? I don’t have children…” 

Another woman joined in, not any happier than the other, “Then what’s a child doing outside your door then!?” she pointed to the baby basket on the ground.

He looked to where she was pointing and his mouth gaped. A baby not older than 3 was in the basket and a small written card resting on the baby’s belly. 

Suga couldn’t believe it. _Who in the name of Asahi gave me this?!_

Thankfully the baby was peacefully sleeping. Suga cautiously grabbed the card and read the small note. 

**_This baby is in your hands now. I’ve done what I can for two years now. So please, take care of her. You’re my only hope. Thank you._ **

Suga’s hands couldn’t stop shaking, _why am I panicking? What am I supposed to do with these people?_

“Well? Are you going to take responsibility for your wife?” One of the women asked, lifting a brow up. 

He could feel his brow twitch in annoyance, _Could these people stop assuming for a second so I can think straight?_

Suga took a calm deep breath before resolving the issue, “Thank you for your concern but I can take care of this for now.” 

The crowd had left and he could finally breathe. 

Immediately, he opened the door and took the basket inside. Trying to not wake the baby up, he closed the door quietly and had to inform Daichi as soon as possible. 

“So you’re telling me someone left their child at your front door?” Daichi questioned on the other side of the phone. 

Suga walked back and forth in his living room, “Yeah. The mother gave me a note saying that I should be the one raising the child.” 

“Sounds like something that you’d think would never happen. Are you sure you’re not lying to me, Suga?”

_I swear to god Daichi, you’re a policeman, at least be a little serious about the topic._

“I’m serious, Daichi. It’s a real baby.” 

Daichi sighed, “Ok. Do you want to hand it to us?” 

“It’s not like I want the baby to be taken away.” 

“So you want to take care of it? Don’t you have work?” 

“...” 

The policeman chuckled from the small silence, “Let me guess, you forgot?” 

Suga stopped walking and glared at his phone screen since he couldn’t glare at him, “Shut up. I’m going to find a way to take care of it.” 

“I don’t know anyone who’s in Miyagi right now that could help you. Everyone’s out and about.” 

He ruffled his hair in frustration, “And you think I don’t know Daichi?” He suddenly realised that there were more problems with it, “when she wakes up, she’s going to start crying. What about food and milk? What do I do? I don’t know anything, Daichi!” 

“Calm down, Suga. I’ll go to the store to buy you some things you need. My shift is over. Give me 30 minutes, ok?” 

Suga felt his soul ascending to heaven or hell at this point, “I don’t think I can survive for 30 minutes…” 

“You’ll be fine. Use this time to research to take care of children.” 

_You can do this, Koushi. Just 30 minutes, right? Besides… you’re a teacher too._

With a heavy sigh, “Fine. I’ll see you in 30 minutes then, no later.” 

“Ok, ok, see you later.” 

Suga grabbed the laptop out of his messenger bag and began to do some research. _This is honestly going to kill me, I wasn’t ready to deal with taking care of a baby._

And when Suga thought everything was going to go smoothly and get the answers he needed, the demons really had to make life difficult for him. 

“WAHHH!!” 

He jumped from the outburst and looked around to see the baby awake. _The worst-case scenario has happened!_

Her pacifier dropped out of her mouth and her arms flailed around. 

He pulled her out of the basket and held her close in his arms, “It’s ok… I’m here, shhh…” 

Suga tried to calm her down by softly talking but even with that, she continued loudly crying as his eardrums felt like bursting. He patted her back a few times and tried to find out why she might be crying. 

He proceeded by tilting his computer screen to see it clearer. Scanning through the words very quickly, he picked up the pacifier off the ground and offered it to her, but she immediately hit away from his hand.

“WAHH!” 

“Maybe she needs milk… Hurry up, Daichi!” Suga muttered under his breath, stroking the baby’s small light brown curls. 

There was a knock on the door as he gasped, “Thank god!” Suga rushed to the door with the baby in his arms and opened the door with one hand. 

Daichi finally made it and a rush of relief ran down Suga’s back, “Took you long enough.” 

“Wahh!” The baby continues to cry more due to Daichi's presence. 

“She woke up?” He asked, out of breath. 

Suga let Daichi come inside, “Yeah. I’ve tried to comfort her by carrying her but I think she’s hungry.” 

“I’ll get it ready. You stay with the baby.” 

Daichi walked into the kitchen with two large grocery bags filled to the brim with items as he placed them onto the kitchen counter. 

The ash-blonde watched from afar and couldn’t help but snort, “Did you really have to buy so many things?” 

“You never know when you need it.” 

* * *

“WAHHH!!!!” 

Six-thirty in the morning. A repetition of crying every three hours made him go mad. Suga didn’t know if he could even work today with the lack of sleep. 

He slowly got up from his bed and lifted the baby up and patted her back, “It’s ok… it’s ok… Dad is still here.” Suga decided to stand up as a better chance for her to calm down. 

He soon realised what he had said, _I just called myself her father… Technically I am, right?_

She calmed down soon after and crawled on the floor while Suga was taking an important call. 

“Hello? This is Sugawara. Yes, sorry for calling so early in the morning but I got a little sick today. Is it alright if I take the day off? I’m very sorry… Really? Alright. I’ll see you next week, thank you. Bye.” 

He ended the phone call with the principal and grabbed the baby off the ground before she would hurt herself. _I really need to buy her crib today and many other things. I’m not ready to be a father._

* * *

“Takeru…” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’ve always got a bad feeling about this new coach but is he really your uncle?” 

Takeru sighed, “Yup. I’m just glad he’s my uncle if he was my older brother I would’ve hated him more.” 

His ash-blonde friend stared at the new coach with a glare. The coach quickly looked away when their eyes met and pretended that he wasn’t staring by whistling. 

“I don’t know why but he keeps staring at me.” 

“Don’t worry, he’s always that creepy,” Takeru replied. 

Kyouya turned back to him and frowned, “If he’s the coach, does that mean he’s changing the starting positions?” 

“Maybe.” 

“He acts like a high schooler. Are you sure he’s the one on tv who played in the Olympics?” 

Takeru shrugged his shoulders, “Yeah but he just likes to act young so he can cover up the fact that he’s single and old.” 

“Alright! Everyone gather up~!” The new coach exclaimed as he clapped his hands. 

Everyone stood in a horizontal line facing towards the brown-haired man. 

“If you don’t know yet, I’m your new coach, Oikawa Tooru! Nice to meet you all! I’m also Takeru’s uncle if you don’t know!” He pointed out with a wide grin. 

Takeru’s eyebrow twitched, “I wish you weren’t our new coach…” 

“Mean, Takeru!” Oikawa overheard him but smiled afterwards, “since I don’t know all of you, let’s go through introductions so we can get along.” 

For some reason, his eyes were set on Kyouya, “How about you start? You with the grey hair.” 

The ash-blonde didn’t seem fazed by his intimidating stare and stepped forward, “Sugawara Kyouya, number 2, vice-captain and our starting setter.” 

“Nice to meet you, Kyouya-kun~, I hope we get along. Next.”

Kyouya stepped back and looked over at Takeru, “See what I mean? He’s weird,” he mouthed to his friend. 

“I know he’s weird. You don’t need to tell me twice,” Takeru mouthed back. 

As they were doing some practice matches against each other. Oikawa was observing everyone’s skill and writing them down on a clipboard, or was meant to at least.

“Takeru,” Kyouya called, tossing the ball to their ace. 

Takeru spikes the ball down, giving them another point. He turns over to the setter and grins, “Nice toss.” 

“Kyouya-kun~!” 

The setter flinches at the tone, he never liked him in the first place from his awkward staring. 

He walked over to Coach Oikawa, “Yes?”

“I’ve seen your jump serving and tossing, they’re not shabby, did anyone teach you to do that?” 

Kyouya raised a brow at his choice of questions, “My older brother used to play volleyball so I learnt some tossing skills from him when he was in high school but jump serving is what I learnt myself. He was never able to learn it and only did float serves.” 

“Older brother… Float serves…” the coach muttered under his breath.

The more Kyouya talked to him, the more he felt uncomfortable around him, “Um. Coach, you’ve been staring at me a lot. Is there a reason as to why?” 

Oikawa was caught red-handed, “H-huh?! You noticed?” 

He nodded his head. 

“O-Oh… you just remind me of someone.” 

“Who?” 

“You don’t act like them though, they were way too refreshing for me but you're more serious and quiet.” 

“Refreshing?” 

“Let’s just say he has some annoying float serves and tactics, that's the only reason why I remembered what he looked like.”

Kyouya was lost, “Ok… Can we continue our games then?” 

“Ah! Yes, of course!” 

Oikawa drifted back to his thoughts. _They have resemblances, or am I just overlooking things?_

* * *

“Dada?” 

“Hm?” 

“Going?” 

Suga chuckled at his new daughter, “We’re going to visit, Kyouya.” 

She adorably tilted her head to the side, “Kyou… ya?” 

“Mhm. Uncle Kyou.” 

Sachiko clapped her hands a few times and giggled, “Yo-Yo! Yo-Yo!” 

_Kyouya will definitely kill me once she calls out for him_. 

A big smile spread onto his lips, _Happiness indeed,_ “Yes, yes, Yo-Yo.” 

It’s been two days since he’s been with Sachiko. He decided the name with Daichi even though Daichi didn’t put that much input but stayed with him. 

They arrived at the front of Aoba Johsai and Suga let her down. Sachiko was very eager to see such a big building presented in her eyes. Suga took out his phone to call Kyouya. 

“Hello?” 

“Kyou! It’s Koushi, I’m here with Sachiko.” 

“Wait. What are you doing here?” 

Suga raised a brow, “Are you not excited to see your brother?” 

“No, but-” 

“I’m waiting for you outside the front gate. Better hurry up before you don’t get a treat from me.” 

“I’m not a dog, Kou.” 

“I guess you’re too old for that stuff now, hm…” Suga’s eyes drifted down and realised that Sachiko had disappeared, “Sachiko!?” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Sachiko’s disappeared! She was with me before! I’ll call you later!” He cut off Kyouya and quickly ran inside the school and begins to call out for her.

* * *

“Who was that?” Takeru asked, noticing that Kyouya became concerned after the call had ended. 

“My niece disappeared somewhere in the school.” 

His friend’s mouth gaped, “Wait, when did you have a niece!?” 

“Just 2 days ago.” 

Takeru stared at him blankly while the ash-blonde packed up his gear from volleyball training for an hour, “Are you leaving already?” 

He put his bag strap over his right shoulder, “Yeah, my brother’s here but I think he went off looking so I need to find her as soon as possible.” 

“Wo-woah!” 

Their coach collapsed on the ground from a sudden force. The volleyball team turned over to see what the commotion was all about. 

“Papa!” 

A girl had run into Oikawa as her tears were streaming down her cheeks, “Papa!” 

The coach stared at her as she was hugging him with her tiny hands, “Papa…?” 

Kyouya widened his eyes, recognising her from Suga’s pictures that he sent of her. He ran to the crying girl, “Sachiko!” 

“Sachiko?” Takeru questioned, watching his friend go towards the little girl. 

“You know her, Kyouya-kun?” Oikawa asked, staring at Kyouya. 

He nodded his head, “Yeah, she’s my niece. Sachiko, your dad is looking for you.” 

“WAHH!! DADA!!” She screamed when Kyouya tried to grab her away from Oikawa.

The ash-blonde lets go of her and quickly thinks of something, “Look.” He parted his hair in the middle to copy his older brother’s hair. 

“Sachiko?! Are you in here?!” A familiar voice exclaimed from the door. 

His grey hair, his gleaming hazel eyes, his unforgettable beauty mark. Oikawa remembered it all. 

Kyouya lifted Sachiko and held her in his arms, “Koushi, she’s here.” 

Suga deeply sighed with relief, “I’m glad you found her, I thought I already lost-” 

“Oikawa-san?” 

Oikawa flashed his charming smile that he knew all too familiar. “Refreshing-kun.” 


	2. Papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ordered and I delivered! Here is the second chapter! 
> 
> Before you read I do have to clarify that this chapter is indeed still set in the past. So this is still 6 months ago and isn't present time yet! It's slowly getting there, as in just one more chapter left. Thank you so much for the support, I and enjoy the second chapter!

Silence emitted the gym as Suga couldn’t believe who he was staring at. His feet were glued down and his mouth was left hanging, “O-Oikawa-san?” 

“Refreshing-kun.” 

“Dada!” Sachiko cried out before jumping out of Kyouya’s arms and ran to him. 

Suga lowered himself to catch Sachiko and held her in his arms. “It’s alright, Dada’s here…” He softly whispered back. 

Kyouya stepped to his older brother and frowned, “Did Mum force you again to pick me up?” 

“Of course not. I just wanted to visit you with Sachiko.”

“Papa!” Sachiko exclaimed, pointing somewhere or someone. 

Suga followed with his eyes where she was pointing at and it landed on the brunette, “Papa? Oikawa-san?” Was he sure he heard Sachiko call Oikawa, ‘Papa’, just now? 

“She kind of called me that when she ran into me…” Oikawa explained. 

Suga began to feel guilty, “She ran into you? Are you ok? I’m sorry that happened!”

He flashed a grin and shook his head, “I’m fine, it’s not every day that someone's daughter runs over someone like me.”

_ Still hasn’t lost his attitude I see…  _ Suga returns the smile, hiding the fact he was getting annoyed with Oikawa’s smug look. “Is there any way I can make it up to you?” 

Oikawa pretended to think since he already knew what he wanted and smirked, “When are you free?” 

“Huh?” Suga blankly stared, confused. 

Kyouya stood in front of his brother and blocked his coach from coming any closer, giving his coach a stone-cold glare. He already had a dislike feeling towards him but this aggravated him more. 

“Kyouya! It’s fine!” Suga exclaimed with a faint blush across his cheeks. 

He obviously ignored his older brother’s assurance and continued to glare at Oikawa, “Is there anything else than asking him out?”

Oikawa wasn’t to be bothered by the nasty glare. He was already used to having his fair share of arguments and fights. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed, “Hm… no. It seems like I can’t forgive him then~.” 

Sachiko tugged onto her father’s shirt, “Dada!” After getting Suga’s attention, she pointed to Oikawa once again, “Papa!” 

“Sachiko… he’s not your Papa…” Suga blurted carelessly. 

“Not… Papa?” Tears started to form under her eyes again. “I want Papa!”

“Ah, not again…” Suga glanced over at Oikawa and apologetically smiled at him, “sorry about this, Oikawa-san. Maybe another time?” 

“Oh… of course,” he muttered back. 

Kyouya bowed a little to Oikawa before walking behind the two and exited the gym. 

Takeru wandered over to his uncle, “That was something…” he looked up to see Oikawa still processing everything that happened, “did rejection really get you that bad?” 

Oikawa snapped out of his thoughts and glared at him, “No! I just never expected Refreshing-kun to have children.” He lowered his head again and frowned.  _ That means he would have a wife, right? She’s a lucky woman whoever she is…  _

“Why do you call him that?” 

“It was what I called him in high school! I didn’t know his name! Stop judging me, Takeru!” he exclaimed like a little kid. 

Takeru did not want to be involved with his whiny uncle. He did so anyway because he was curious, “So you two knew each other?” 

“Well, if you were listening to how familiar we were then maybe you realised,” Oikawa remarked and turned back to Takeru, “did your mum tell you she was at work today?” 

“Yeah.” 

He spun his car keys around, “I’ll drive you back home, I’ve got spare time on my hands.” 

* * * 

“I want Papa! Papa!” Sachiko cried, reaching her arms out the opposite direction where they were walking.

_ First, it was Oikawa-san… Why did I have to meet him here out of all people!? Then Sachiko thinks that he’s her father? Can the day get any worse?!  _ Suga screamed in his head and bit down his bottom lip. 

“Um… Koushi… Are you going to do something about Sachiko?” Kyouya asked.

“Oh… right. Sachiko, please calm down,” he said, patting her back. 

She loudly screams and buries her head on his shoulder, “Papa…” He heard her words while they vibrate on his shoulder.

He placed a hand on the back of her head, “Sachiko, we can visit Oikawa-san tomorrow if you’d like.”

“R-really?” She responds back while he nods his head. She raises her head with a bright smile on her lips and is herself again, “Ok~!” 

Kyouya stared at his brother in disbelief, “That’s what it took?” 

“She believes her other father is Oikawa-san, of course she would…” An idea suddenly sparks in his head and he whips his head to Kyouya, “actually… Could I ask you a favour, Kyou?” 

He saw that small sparkle in Suga’s eyes and was unsure whether he should be afraid or not, “Sure but it depends what it is.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m counting on your friend to give me the information.” 

He raised a brow and became suspicious, “Takeru? What do you want from him? He can barely do anything but play volleyball?” 

“Don’t be rude to your friend!” Suga scolded. 

“Trust me, you don’t want to know the guy too well. He’ll be asking for tips from you or talk to you nonstop about volleyball. Sometimes I want him to get grades like he plays volleyball.” 

Suga laughed at his Kyouya’s nonsense, “Don’t be silly, how could he possibly get bad grades?” 

“Trust me, you don’t want to know, it’s for your own safety.” Even talking or thinking about sends shivers down Kyouya’s spine. 

* * *

“Arghh! Why does coaching have to be so annoying and hard!?” Oikawa screamed, messing his hair up into a bird’s nest. 

Iwaizumi took a can of beer out of the fridge and closed the door. “You’re really complaining? You should at least be happy you’ve got a job now.” 

Oikawa perks his head and pouts, “You don’t get it, Iwa-chan! You won’t believe who I saw today!” 

“You saw someone you knew? That’s what you’re whining about?” He took a seat one metre away from him and cracked open the lid.

He threw his hands in the air, “I saw Refreshing-kun! And he has a child! A child, Iwa-chan! You know how shocking this is?!” 

“Refreshing- who now? I can’t understand you if you keep using those lame nicknames.” 

“Karasuno’s Number 2! The one with the nasty serves back in high school!” 

Iwaizumi gulped his drink and placed his can on the table, “Oh, he’s got a child? Good for him.” 

“Iwa-chan! His daughter thinks I’m her father! How does she not know what her mother looks like?” 

Iwaizumi ignored his questioning and stood up from his seat, “I’m going to sleep, goodnight.” 

“Iwa-chan! You’re meant to stay with me and listen to me, don’t just run away!” Oikawa shouted, standing up from his seat but he had already.

He sighed, taking a seat again and noticed his phone buzzed. Picking his phone up off the table and flicks on the messages. 

**_Unknown: Hi_ **

**_Unknown: Is this Oikawa-san?_ **

He read over at least 5 times and squinted his eyes at the text.  _ Who is this? I don’t think I gave anyone my number…  _

**_Tooru: Who’s this?_ **

**_Unknown: Sorry! I forgot_ **

**_Unknown: This is Sugawara_ **

Oikawa choked on his saliva while reading that, _PFT-_ _Refreshing-kun got my number?! How?!_

**_Unknown: I asked Kyouya to give me your number_ **

“Well that answers my question but how does Kyouya-kun have my number?” Oikawa looks through the next message sent. 

**_Unknown: I wanted to discuss what happened earlier_ **

**_Tooru: Sure_ **

**_Tooru: What is it?_ **

**_Unknown: It’s about Sachiko_ **

**_Unknown: My daughter I mean_ **

**_Tooru: Is it about the Papa thing?_ **

**_Unknown: Yeah. Are you free tomorrow?_ **

**_Tooru: Oh~? Asking me out already, Refreshing-kun?_ ** ( ͡• ᴗ ͡•)

**_Unknown: You asked me out first from what I remembered_ **

**_Tooru: I’d be happy to go with you!_ ** (>‿◠)

**_Unknown: What time are you free?_ **

**_Tooru: Tomorrow is practice so around 5?_ **

**_Unknown: Is it ok if Sachiko comes?_ **

**_Tooru: I don’t mind_ ** ( ◡ ᴗ ◡)

**_Unknown: I’ll send you the address tomorrow._ **

**_Unknown: See you at 5:15 tomorrow, Oikawa-san._ **

**_Tooru: Goodnight Suga-chan~ <3_ **

Oikawa cheerfully placed his phone down, “I can’t wait to talk, Suga-chan~!” 

“What are you yapping about?” Iwaizumi glared at his friend as it looked like he came out of the shower as his spiky hair dripped with water.

“I got a date with Suga-chan~!” He chirped with a sing-song tone, “I thought you went to sleep? What happened to that?” 

“Do you want a place to stay or not?” 

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan!” He apologised, “geez, just because I got a date doesn’t mean you need to get all jealous~...” he mumbled the rest to himself so he wouldn’t hear him. 

Iwaizumi went back to his room and closed the door behind him. Oikawa grasped his phone off the couch and quickly changed Suga’s name to something suitable. 

A smile pressed onto his lips as his cheeks were dusted with pink, “It’s been years… I finally got my chance again.” 

* * *

_ It was the Interhigh when he was still in his 2nd year of high school, Aoba Johsai were going into the quarter-finals and everyone was, of course, stoked about it.  _

_ “My phone’s missing!” Oikawa exclaimed all of sudden, stopping his teammates from walking further. _

_ “Huh? You lost it?” Their captain asked.  _

_ After scavenging through his bag, it was definitely not inside his bag. He must’ve left it back inside. “It’s not in my bag!” He replied.  _

_ Matsukawa and Hanamaki began to laugh at him, “Not surprised!”  _

_ Oikawa shot a glare at the two, “Rude!”  _

_ “Quickly go get it, meet us at the front once you find it,” the captain replied.  _

_ Oikawa nodded his head and ran back to find his phone that he probably left it at the seats.  _

_ As soon as he entered through the doors of the courts he accidentally collided with someone. He fell butt first on the ground and the person he bumped into fell on the ground as well. _

_ Finding out who bumped into him was a boy, around the same age as him, wearing a black jacket. Oikawa instantly knew that it was from the school of fallen crows, Karasuno.  _

_ He had silvery hair and a pair of hazel eyes and had a beauty mark on the under his left eye. He stands up from his spot and reaches a hand out to Oikawa. _

_ The brunette doesn’t take his offer and gets up by himself instead. “Sorry. I was in a rush.”  _

_ He shook his head and faintly smiled back, “No, it’s ok. Why were you in a rush?”  _

_ Oikawa didn’t really have the time to explain to someone that he had lost a phone, “I kind of lost my phone.” _

_ “Then… is it this?” The Karasuno player had his phone in his hands.  _

_ Oikawa lit up with a smile and nodded his head, “Yeah! I was looking for it! Thanks!” He took the phone out of his hands and was relieved it was safe. _

_ “No problem, good luck tomorrow,” he replied with a toothy grin.  _

_ He didn’t expect someone who was on a different team to say that but was happy nevertheless from getting his phone back. “Thanks, I need to go now. Bye!” He winked before quickly running back outside.  _

_ “Suga! What’s taking so long?!”  _

_ Oikawa heard that from behind and turned his head over as the stranger had disappeared. He assumed it might’ve been the last time he saw the silvery haired boy but he was wrong.  _

_ He didn’t expect to see him during their practice match next year, in their third years and be the setter that he made sit out to verse against Kageyama again. He had only played against him twice in their last year but there was no interaction between them.  _

_ He was always interested in the number two. His eyes never seem to go away from him, they like to stay where they are.  _

_ As one could say it, it was like love at first sight.  _

_ * * * _

“Sachiko, calm down,” Suga tried to settle down Sachiko, making her stay in her seat. 

Her legs were kicking the air in excitement and a bright wide smile on her face. “Papa!” She simply replied as her reason for why she was happy. 

Suga let out a deep breath,  _ How am I supposed to tell her that Oikawa-san isn’t her father?  _

The door opened as he looked away from Sachiko and recognised the brunette at the door. “Oikawa-san!” He called out, waving his hand, indicating where they were.

Oikawa smiled and walked over, taking a seat opposite him, “Sorry, did I take too long?” 

  
“No, we weren’t here for that long,” he replied shaking his head and patted his daughter’s head, “see Sachiko, he came.” 

Sachiko nodded her head enthusiastically, “Papa!” 

Suga gave a nervous smile, worried if he was uncomfortable, “Sorry, do you mind if she still calls you that?” 

“I’m fine with it. So, what did you want to talk about?” Oikawa asked, getting straight to business. 

“Do you want to order food first and then discuss?” He suggested, giving him a menu. 

“Sure!” 

He accepted the menu and was secretly starving, having no time to eat lunch because he wanted to look good for Suga. He takes small glimpses at the silver-haired man and tries to make up a conversation. 

“So, how’s being an elementary teacher?” 

Suga’s eyes were fixated on the menu and made the other a little discouraged to leave good impressions. “It’s alright. To be honest, it reminds me of my volleyball team back in Karasuno.” 

“Because your team acted like a bunch of kids?” 

“It was fun and enjoyable but I have a question for you, Oikawa-san,” he stared into his brown eyes, “I didn’t know you were a coach. When did you begin?” 

He laughed, “Just yesterday, I’m still new.” 

Suga widened his eyes, surprised, “Really? How was the first day? Kyouya didn’t tell me much about it because he wanted to sleep.” 

“It was alright, they’re a good bunch of kids. I can definitely make a good team out of them.” 

He placed down the menu and cheekily grinned, “Try to beat Shiratorizawa is the goal, right?” 

Oikawa snorted and rolled his eyes, “What do you mean, ‘try to beat’? Of course, we’ll beat them. Then we can also get rid of you, crows.” 

Suga giggled at his comment, “I’d like to see you try.”

“Dada!” Sachiko exclaimed, tugging on his sleeves.

“Yes?” 

She puffed out her cheeks as Suga stared at her, trying to understand what she was implying. From Oikawa's perspective, it looked like the two of them were doing some kind of telepathy. 

Sachiko took a few glances at Oikawa, which confused him even more, as Suga’s lips parted into an ‘o’ shape, “You want Oikawa-san to hold you?” 

“Yah!” 

Oikawa looked away with his heart clenching tightly.  _ Damn! She’s so cutee! _

She sat on Oikawa’s lap as Suga’s hazel eyes watched her, “Behave yourself ok? Oikawa-san, I hope I’m not troubling you too much.” 

“Of course not, Suga-chan! Why would you think that?” Oikawa asked with a frown.  _ You’re never a trouble to me. _

“That’s good,” he smiled and gestured for the waiter to take their orders. 

Soon, their food was presented to them and they began to eat as Sachiko was still on Oikawa’s lap while he was attempting to eat. 

Suga saw the struggle on his face and set down his silverware. “Sachiko, why don’t you let Oikawa-san eat? You can go back on his lap later?” 

Sachiko frowned and stared up at Oikawa with her cute eyes that he fell weak to. He shook his head to Suga, “It doesn’t bother me, Suga-chan! I’m completely fine with Sachi-chan on my lap.” 

“If you say so, Oikawa-san…” 

“So… um, what did you want to tell me?” Oikawa thought it would be the right time to bring it up because they were eating.

Suga avoids eye contact and falls quiet. “Um… I don’t know how to say this but…” 

The other patiently waited, staring deeply at him. 

“Sachiko thinks that you're her father and last night she couldn’t stop crying about you… What I’m getting at is, is there any way she could see you more often?” 

“Huh?” 

He began to blush and looked directly into Oikawa’s eyes, “I probably explained it a bit weird but… could you pretend to be her father for a while until she gets older?”

Oikawa swallowed his bite, “Pretend…?” 

“If you’re not comfortable with it, it’s fine! It’s just she’s grown attached to you that’s all.” 

He gulped and stared down at Sachiko.  _ Father? Being in a fake relationship with Suga-chan? I don’t think my heart could take that much… _

He’s going to make the hardest decision of his life, “I don’t mind taking the offer, it's just, would it be awkward for you at all?” 

Suga softly smiles, “I’m the one who suggested it, Oikawa-san. If you're comfortable being her other father, I’m completely fine with that and Sachiko would be happy as well.” 

Sachiko didn’t know what they were talking about but she nodded her head anyway, “Happy!” 

Oikawa leans slightly closer to Suga and whispers, “I’m not good with children as you are Suga-chan. You’ll have to teach me the basics, you think you can do that?” 

“Of course!” 

“Then… I’ll do it.” 

“Really? Thank you so much, Oikawa-san!” 

Oikawa’s heart beats faster with the warmth radiating off Suga’s smile.  _ If that means I can be closer to Suga-chan and get to know him better along with Sachi-chan, I’m willing to take any risk.  _

“Suga-chan, there’s something else actually...” 

“Hm, something wrong?” 

“Is it alright if I move in with you? You see… Iwa-chan kind of wants to kick me out soon because I keep ‘pestering’ him.” 

“You’re living with Iwaizumi?” He asked. 

Oikawa finished eating and set his fork on the plate, “Yeah, but he said he couldn’t stand living with me. Is that ok with you? You could always say no! I’m not forcing you or anything!” 

Suga looked uncertain and wanted to think about the benefits. The bright side was that Sachiko wouldn’t have to cry about Oikawa. Would Sachiko be better like this with her two ‘parent’s together? 

He breaks into a nervous sweat and meets with Oikawa’s eyes. He looked understanding but there was a hint of desperation in them as well. 

“Uh, erm. I don’t mind at all. It makes life easier if you stay with us. You’re welcome to move into my apartment.” 

“Thank you, Suga-chan, that means a lot.” 

“No, I should be thanking you for coming, Oikawa-san. You probably had better plans.” 

“It wasn’t like I had any plans with Iwa-chan anyways. I would’ve been staying home doing nothing,” Oikawa assured. 

He held Sachiko in his arms while Suga paid for their food as he insisted that he would. They walked out of the restaurant together and went for a walk before going to their separate places. 

Oikawa and Sachiko were getting along smoothly, probably better than how Suga and Sachiko got along at first. A smile crept up onto the silver man’s lips, “Sachiko and you are getting along fine.” 

“Jealous, Suga-chan~?” Oikawa slyly teased with a smirk. 

He turned away with a playful smile, “Maybe a little, Sachiko is liking you more than me and it’s only been 3 days. Not to mention you’re doing way better than Daichi. She couldn’t stop crying whenever he held her.” 

“Sachi-chan, do you like Papa or Dada more?” Oikawa asked while Suga looked at his daughter, hopeful. 

“Papa, Dada!” She exclaimed back.

“I’m second…” Suga muttered with his head hung low.

Oikawa laughed and used his free arm and pulled him towards him, “We’re a family now! Everyone is equal~!” 

Suga started to blush uncontrollably and felt his heart racing. Oikawa didn’t notice until he realised and pulled his hand away, “S-Sorry!” 

“N-No, it’s ok!” He replied, wavering his hands in front of him. 

Bright red faces in embarrassment and avoided looking at each other’s eyes.

_ You’re losing your cool, Tooru! Keep it together!  _ Oikawa cleared his throat, “I have to go right.” 

Suga ignored his blushing for now and looked in front of them, “Oh? We’re going left.” 

“I guess this is where we break off then,” Oikawa felt a little sad, he was really enjoying today, “what time would be best to move in?” 

“Tomorrow’s Saturday anytime is fine, I’d be at home. If you need any help I don’t mind popping in, and help you move out?” Suga suggested. 

“I’ll call you if I need it but I highly doubt it,” he replied, passing Sachiko to Suga. “Today was fun, I enjoyed knowing more about you, Suga-chan.” 

Suga nodded his head, “Same here. See you tomorrow?” 

“Definitely.” 

“We’ll see Papa tomorrow. Say bye to Papa,” Suga said to Sachiko as she waved goodbye. 

“Bye, Papa!” 

He waves back as he sees Suga and  _ their _ daughter walking off into the distance. A tiny hopeful smile appeared on his lips. He couldn’t be anymore happier to get this chance. 


	3. Time Flies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! 
> 
> A little note before you start, just reminding you that this is still set in the past for anyone who might be confused when reading this chapter! :)) 
> 
> Enjoy~!

Iwaizumi’s phone fell out of his hand onto the ground as his mouth was wide open and the rage in his eyes slowly grew. 

“WHAT?!” 

Oikawa removed his hands from his ears. “Why are you yelling, Iwa-chan? I’m just moving as you want me to?” 

He groans, picking up his phone off the ground. “I don’t know if you know what you’re doing, Shittykawa. We both know you still have feelings for him,” he stated. 

The brunette scoffed back, “So? I’m going to win his heart!” 

Iwaizumi gave him the look of disgust, “I doubt he’d want to be in a relationship with you.”

“That’s mean, Iwa-chan! He’s still single.” 

“You don’t know that, do you?”

“Why would he invite someone like  _ me _ to stay with him if he wasn’t single, Iwa-chan? Are you sure I’m the dumb one out of the both of us?” Oikawa asked with an amused look.

Iwaizumi flung a cushion at him, landing on Oikawa’s face and slid onto the ground. “You’re making a bad choice, Trashykawa.” 

“Wow, thanks for the encouragement, Iwa-chan,” he rolled his eyes as his face stung from the cushion. 

Iwaizumi sighed, giving up on this bag of stupidity. “Look, as much as I’m against it, I won’t stop you. I’m here if something happens between you two.” 

“What do you mean? Nothing’s going to happen between us,” he replied.

Iwaizumi raised a brow, doubting that entirely. “I know you better than anyone else, you’ll probably be the one who will start the arguments if it happens.” 

“Yeah,  **_IF_ ** ,” Oikawa emphasised, sticking his tongue out. 

“Do you need help packing?” 

“Nope~! I’ll be fine on my own~! Who needs you anyway?” Oikawa skipped his way into his room and closed the door behind him. 

Iwaizumi turned on the tv and placed the remote beside him. He didn’t care what Trashykawa was going to do, he just wanted some relaxation for himself and finally began getting some peace and quiet- 

“IWA-CHANNN! HELP!” 

Oikawa sprinted in front of the tv and waved his arms in the air like there was no tomorrow. 

Iwaizumi clenched his hands tightly and squeezed his eyes tightly. A vein popped on the side of his forehead and his anger burst out, “I thought you said you’d be fine!?” 

“There’s a spider in the closet! Kill it for meee!” He squirmed, pointing to his room. 

_ Is he serious? All because of a spider…?  _ Iwaizumi threw several cushions at him, mostly because he was blocking the screen, “It’s just a spider! You’re literally 100 times bigger than it! Kill it yourself!” 

“Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi’s eyebrow twitched in irritation, “You’re 27 years old! Do it yourself!”  _ And this is why Sugawara will regret choosing you to be in the same apartment as him.  _

* * *

A sigh released out of the ash-blonde’s lips, wiping sweat off the side of his forehead.

He takes the last box in the room and puts it along with the other boxes in the living room, “Phew. That's the last of it…” 

Sachiko quietly observes her father, “Dada?” 

Sugawara turned around and smiled, “Yes, Sachiko?”

She pointed at the boxes and he laughed, “Papa is moving here tomorrow, making a spare room for him.” 

Sachiko got up from her spot and stood up proudly, “Help!” 

“Hm? You want to help?” 

Sachiko nodded, attempting to lift one of the boxes which had another two boxes stacked on top of it. She didn't make it budge, obviously, and fell on her butt. She let a few sniffles until tears began to sprout out of her eyes. 

Suga quickly comes to aid her and gets her onto her feet again. “It’s ok, Sachi! Dada can do this by himself.” 

“Help,” she muttered back, fiddling the hem of her shirt. 

He wiped her tears away with a finger and smiled, “Dada doesn’t like Sachi crying. You can help Dada by being happy.” 

“Happy?” 

“Mhm, Papa wants a happy Sachiko too.” 

Her crying disappeared immediately after and she sat on the couch as she was told. 

Suga patted her head, “After Dada’s finished we’ll have dinner.” 

“Ok!” She chirped. 

While Suga was finding a place to put the boxes, he became curious to see what was exactly inside and opened one of them. So happens the first that finds him is a familiar magazine. 

He widened his eyes and took it out of the box, “Why did I keep this?” 

It was one of the volleyball magazines that they used to read when he was still in Karasuno. He had no idea that he had kept it for so long and didn’t throw it out or anything. 

Taking a seat on the ground, he flicked through some of the pages and stopped at one particular page. His mouth gaped,  _ Oikawa-san was in the magazine! I completely forgot about that. It was the one that Tanaka was going to rip! _

“Papa!” 

He thought his heart left his chest from Sachiko crawling up behind him. He didn’t even notice her leaving her spot and was there the entire time. “Don’t scare me like that, Sachi!” 

“Papa!” She repeated, tapping her small index finger on the page. 

Suga laughed and put her in between his spread out legs, “Yes, it’s Papa.” 

He was lost in thought about why he kept the magazine, when did it happen? And why doesn’t he have any recognition of why he did? 

Sachiko couldn’t leave her eyes off the page. Suga was going to flip the page but she stopped him, “No!” 

_ Oikawa-san has already taken my daughter away from me…  _ Suga cried in his head. “Do you want to keep looking at Papa?” He asked, nervously laughing. 

She nodded her head as Suga got up from his spot. She turned sad when he stood away from her, “Dada’s going to continue packing up, you can keep looking at Papa.” 

“No! Dada stay here!” She tugged his pants with a pout on her lips.

Suga sat back down with a grin, “Only for a little while, can’t make Papa think I’m messy.” 

He saw the bright smile on Sachiko’s face when she was staring at Oikawa. That continues to leave Suga thinking as to why he kept it. 

“Dada and Papa were in high school at that time,” he mentioned as Sachi’s eyes sparkled. 

“Hiwgh… swchool?” 

“Mhm, you’ll be in high school in 13 years, Sachi.” 

Sachiko frowned, “Dada?” 

Suga noticed the sadness in her look, “What’s wrong?” 

She looked at him and pointed at the magazine, “Dada pictwre?” 

He stroked her head, “Papa better than Dada.” 

“Dada!” Sachiko stood up and turned to face him properly. She suddenly placed her tiny hands on his cheeks and shook her head, “Dada da best!” 

He felt like he was going to cry. 

For the past few days he’s been with Sachiko, he didn’t know about the idea of taking care of a kid. He didn’t get much sleep from those first nights but now he’s come to realise that he’s gotten closer to Sachiko and he enjoyed it.

He placed his hands on top of Sachi’s and softly smiled, “Thank you, Sachi.” 

* * *

The next morning in the Sugawara Household… 

“Kyou! Are you awake yet?!” 

“No…” he groaned, after hearing his mother yelling at the top of her lungs. 

He took his covers and pulled them over his head, curling up into a ball. He just wants some sleep at this point. 

The door burst open as his mum was at the door, “I need you to check on Koushi!” 

“Why can’t you do that yourself? It’s the weekend, Mum…” he mumbled back, turning his back away from her. 

She pulled the covers off Kyouya with her superhuman powers. “No excuses, young man! I’ve got a granddaughter and I’m busy taking care of you! Go check on Koushi!” 

Kyouya wanted to get some extra sleep because Takeru dragged him for extra training last night. It absolutely killed him and he just wants some goddamn sleep. 

His messy silver hair was the definition of his mood at the moment, “Fineee.” 

“Good, I got some food for him waiting at the table. Oh! Let me get the presents for Sachi!” 

His eyebrows twitched at how extra his mum could get and got out of his bed. His phone suddenly rings and he wants to end himself already but picks up.

“Hello?” 

“Did you just wake up now?” Takeru was on the other line.

“What do you want?” he asked. 

He had a bad feeling from the tone of Takeru’s voice. He sounded happier than usual and it’s never a good thing. 

“Do you want-” 

Kyouya immediately pressed the red call button and headed to the bathroom, “I don’t need another disturbance today, thank you very much.” 

* * *

“Thank you, Iwa-chan~!”

“Do you still want me to drive or what?” Iwaizumi’s anger was rising very quickly, “you’ve said that at least 10 times now and it’s starting to piss me off.” 

Oikawa pouted, “I’m just grateful, can’t you be acceptant?” 

They took a sharp turn which made the brunette hit his head on the side of the car, “OW! Was that intentional!?” 

He didn’t bat an eye at him and looked forward, “What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“That’s mean, Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi’s mood suddenly turned serious, “Oikawa.” 

Oikawa stopped pouting and looked over at his friend, “What is it?” 

“Don’t be reckless.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m not reckless!” 

“Yeah right, just be careful around Sugawara ok?” 

“What are you so worried about?” 

“You’re going to get your heart broken.” 

He frowned and crossed his arms, “Sometimes I believe that you don’t have enough faith in me. I won’t cry, promise.” 

“Better not.” 

* * *

**_Ding-Dong~!_ **

Sachiko turned over from the bottle of milk that Suga was feeding her, “Door.” 

“Yes, yes, the door,” he stood up from the ground and opened the door with the person he’s been expecting to be at the front. 

“Did we take too long?” Oikawa asked.

“Not at all!” Suga replied and noticed Iwaizumi, “Iwaizumi-san! Long time no see.” 

“I’m just here to make this idiot not make a fool of himself.” 

“That’s not why-!” 

“Well, whatever the reason is, please come in! I was just in the middle of giving Sachiko’s milk,” Suga widely opened the door for them to wheel Oikawa’s luggage into the apartment. 

Sachiko lit when seeing a familiar brunette coming in, “Papa!” 

“Sachi-chan! I missed you!” He crouched down to her level as they hugged each other. 

Iwaizumi observed the little girl and looked back at the father, “So her name is Sachiko?” 

Suga nervously scratched his cheek, “You don’t want to know how long Daichi and I spent trying to find a suitable name for her.” 

She looked up to Iwaizumi and started to shiver in fear and ran to Suga, “Scwary!” 

Oikawa began to burst out laughing, “She’s scared of you, Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi tried his hardest to not glare at the brunette because it might scare Sachiko even more so instead, he stomped his foot onto Oikawa’s foot.

“OW! Iwa-chan!” 

“It’s alright, Sachiko. Iwaizumi is a friend of ours. He’s your uncle,” Suga held Sachiko in his arms and made her face closer to Iwaizumi. 

“Unwcle…?” 

“Yes, Uncle Iwa,” he looked over at Iwaizumi, “you don’t mind if she called you by Iwa? It just makes it easier, she calls everyone else like that.” 

He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t mind, I got someone annoying calling me by that, it can’t get worse.” 

Oikawa knew that was directed to him, “Rude!” 

Sachiko pointed at him, “Iwa!” 

“Yup, that’s me,” Iwaizumi grinned back, “she gets along with people well. Kind of reminds me of you.” 

Suga was surprised by his comment, “Really?” 

“Yeah, you get along with anyone, even the worst of people,” he replied. 

Oikawa didn’t look at either Iwaizumi or Suga as he was annoyed. “I’m getting personally attacked, I never signed up for this.” 

The other two laughed, “Sorry Oikawa-san, you just look cute when you get teased,” Suga blurted with a toothy grin on his face. 

Oikawa felt the room suddenly getting warmer than before as he fanned himself with a hand, “Did it get hotter or is it just me?” 

Iwaizumi stared at him and then looked at Suga, “Do you mind if me and the trash have a talk for a second outside?” 

“Ah… sure, go ahead,” Suga replied, confused but let them go outside. 

“Thanks,” he replied before grabbing the back of Oikawa’s shirt and pulled him towards the door. 

  
“Hey! Where are you taking me?! Suga-chan! Save meee!” He cried as the door closed while exiting. 

Iwaizumi let go of him as they stood 2 metres away, eyeing each other. “You’re in love with him.” 

“I’m not!” 

“Do you really want to do this?” 

Oikawa lips curved down, “Didn’t you tell me you supported what I wanted to do? I made up my mind, besides… it’s not like you want me to stay at your place.” 

“I’m only suggesting what’s best for you. You’re going to get heartbroken in the end. It’s obvious that Sugawara doesn’t know that you have feelings for him.” 

“I know what I’m doing!” Oikawa clenched his hands tightly and growled, “stop making decisions for me! Don’t you think you’re babying me, I’m old enough?!” 

Iwaizumi irritatingly scratched his head, “Don’t come to me with tears if it happens. I’m not going to ‘baby’ you around like you say I am.” 

“Good, keep that way!” Oikawa barked back. 

“Uh… am I interrupting something?” 

They stopped their argument for Oikawa to recognise the familiar boy in front of them. He released his curled up hands and raised a brow, “Kyouya-kun? What are you doing here?” 

“If I remember I have an older brother by the name of Sugawara Koushi, who lives at the door that you’re standing in front of,” he sarcastically replied.

“Don’t start with the sarcasm, young man!” 

Kyouya met eyes with Iwaizumi and looked back at his coach, “Is he your friend?” 

“Oh yeah! Kyouya-kun this is Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan this is one of my students, Kyouya-kun!” Oikawa introduced them to each other as both of them looked annoyed. 

“Introduce properly!” They shouted back.

He covered his ears and winced from their loud voices. “Ok! Ok! Geez! Some people can’t take a joke these days!” 

“I’m Koushi’s younger brother, Kyouya. Are you the ‘Iwa-san’ that Takeru talks about?” Kyouya asked, walking in between Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

“Iwaizumi. Don’t be the next person who calls me ‘Iwa’.” 

Kyouya nodded his head and met with Oikawa’s eyes, “I heard yelling, were you in the middle of an argument?” 

“That’s none of your business, you’re too young to understand these things,” Oikawa remarked, poking his tongue at him. 

“And you’re qualified to be older? You act like a 5-year-old in a 30-year-old’s body.” 

“I’m not 30! I’m 27 to be exact!” He remarked. 

“Whatever you say, old man,” Kyouya opened the door wide open, “Kou! Mum called me over to visit you!” 

Suga was in the kitchen, washing some dishes, “Kyou! Did Mum force you again?” 

He took off his shoes before stepping onto the clean floor and set the bag on the table, “You can tell?” 

“Well, I remember you were complaining about volleyball training yesterday.” 

He took a seat on the sofa and groaned, “Yeah… Sometimes I regret being setter…” 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa came back inside and didn’t seem in the mood to talk to each other, Sachiko soon ran out of another room and rushed for a hug, “Yo-Yo!” 

Oikawa snickered, “Yo-Yo? What kind of nickname is that?” 

“I dare you to mutter a single word and you might not be able to breathe, old man,” Kyouya threatened as he suddenly changed when turning back to Sachi. “I was wondering where you were, Sachi. I got presents from Grandma.” 

He grabbed a bag filled with plenty of gifts behind his back and bought it in front of her. 

“Preezints?!” She exclaimed, looking inside the bag.

“She shouldn’t have…” Suga wandered to see the many gifts and sighed. 

“Mum’s good at spoiling, it’s her job.” 

“Kyouya, you’ve got bags under your eyes, are you sure you’re getting enough sleep?” Suga lifted his younger brother’s face to get a better view of his face.

Kyouya moved back, “Don’t worry, it was just yesterday.”

“What did you do yesterday?” Iwaizumi curiously asked.

“Someone’s nephew who’s a volleyball freak.” 

“Hey! Don’t blame me, Takeru wanted to train more,” Oikawa responded, not liking the attention today after being bullied by both Iwaizumi and Suga already. 

“No wonder you guys are blood-related,” Iwaizumi sighed.

Suga squatted down beside Sachiko and helped her out opening the gifts, “Let’s see what Grandma got for you.” 

Kyouya got up from his seat and put his hands inside his pockets. “I think I’m going to head off now.” 

“Already? At least stay for lunch and dinner. You’ll starve if Mum’s not around.” 

“T-that’s not true!” he stuttered with a small embarrassed blush on his face. 

Suga lips curved mischievously, “It was true when you burnt down the kitchen when Mum was at work.”

Kyouya’s lip trembled and could hear chuckling from behind him, “Fine but what is the old guy doing here?” 

That made Oikawa stop laughing and began shooting daggers at him, “For your information, I’m moving in with Suga-chan! Got a problem with that?”

His eyes bulged out with his jaw hanging low. He whipped his head around to his brother, “Wait, this stupid coach is staying with you, Koushi?!”

“Kyou, that’s not nice,” Suga scolded.

“Yeah,  _ Kyou _ ~. Be nicer to the older ones,” Oikawa smirked at him and gave off a king-like aura.

Kyouya tsk-ed and sat back down, “Whatever.” 

“Look, Dada! Papa!” 

Suga watched Sachiko playing with a tiny ball, “Oh! Grandma got you a ball!” 

“I like Papa!” 

“I like you too,” Oikawa fondly smiled at her. 

She shook her head which made him confused as to why she said no. “Papa plays…” she stared down on the ground, “wollgeball?” 

“Huh?” he crouched down to her, “Sachi, are you trying to say volleyball?” 

Suga widened his eyes and began to get sweaty palms.  _ I completely forgot she was staring at it for at least 30 minutes last night... _ “Ah, I mentioned to her about volleyball last night.” 

“Papa, magzin!” She jabbered and pointed to one of the boxes stacked on the side of the wall. 

“Magzin?” Oikawa definitely had to learn baby language or Sachiko’s way of talking. 

Sachiko tugged on Suga’s pants, staring with desperate eyes because she knew her dad knew what she was referring to, “Dada!” 

He nervously bit his bottom lip. Kyouya and Iwaizumi were paying attention to their conversation, it could make things awkward. “I-I randomly found a magazine that I found in my boxes and showed it to her. It was the one about Volleyball monthly with you in it back in high school…” 

Oikawa’s heart felt like it ran a marathon, “R-really? I do adore fans, Suga-chan~,” he replied in a teasing tone. 

“Ew, does he always talk like this?” Kyouya cringed.

“You would be surprised,” Iwaizumi replied, “if there are any problems with Shittykawa let me know. I don’t want you to suffer through this.” 

Suga tilted his head, “Huh? Why would I be?” 

“Koushi’s a nice person, that’s only the reason why he’s staying here in the first place. He’d probably be at the side of the street begging for money,” Kyouya coldly stated. 

“You are a brave one, Sugawara,” Iwaizumi commented with his arms crossed. 

Oikawa felt multiple arrows stabbing into his heart, why are the two of them ganging up on him?! He didn’t do anything to them! “Seriously what is with this attack?! I didn’t do anything to you Kyouya-kun yet you still attack me! Suga-chan! Do something about him!” 

Suga looked like he had given up, “Kyou, if you don’t stop bothering Oikawa-san I will cook super spicy mapo tofu for dinner.” 

Kyouya unexpectedly changed to blue. His stomach felt uneasy and he felt like puking as he put a hand over his mouth, “Oh please no… anything but that...” 

“Wow, can’t take spicy food, Kyouya-kun?” Oikawa asked with a smirk. 

He sent a death glare, “I’d like to see you try.” 

“Oh yeah? I can take spicy foods unlike you.”

“Really? Then you must be able to take Koushi’s super spicy mapo tofu if that’s the case.” 

Oikawa chuckled and placed a hand on his hip, “Who do you think I am? Of course I can take the heat.” 

“No you can’t,” Iwaizumi corrected.

“You don’t know that, Iwa-chan! You haven’t been with me the whole time when I was overseas, my palette has improved! I would beat Kyou-kun any day.” 

Kyouya bolted out of his seat, “Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try, you’re on.” 

Iwaizumi and Suga observed their bickering and could only see lightning and the sound of loud storms between them. This was the war between coach and student. 

Suga groaned and facepalmed, “Kyouya, you know you can’t handle the heat and neither can you, Oikawa-san-”

“MAKE THE MAPO TOFU!!” They shouted back. 

“You two are going to regret it so bad,” Iwaizumi chimed in as he and Sachiko were playing with each other. 

“No we’re not!” They shouted.

“Wow, you two are in unison today. You might get along with each other,” Suga smiled.

“HIM?! No way!” They exclaimed with their arms crossed, “stop copying what I’m saying! NO! You stop!” 

They proceeded to have a glaring contest as the storm raged harder. Suga and Iwaizumi could even feel their hairs flying along with the strong winds. 

“Synchronising must be easy for both of them, they don’t even have to try,” Iwaizumi replied, rolling the ball to Sachiko who kicked it back with her foot.

“Probably a coach and student thing,” Suga chuckled.

* * *

“AHH! SO SPICY!!” 

Suga downed his whole bowl like nothing, Iwaizumi asked for a not so spicy made mapo tofu, Sachiko was eating her vegetables and the other two were… well, burning their mouths off.

“Where’s all the big talk now? Is that really all you’ve got?” Oikawa sneered with his tongue sticking out from the spiciness.

“Oh yeah? Says the one who said that you could handle Koushi’s super spicy mapo tofu,” Kyouya laughed but he was tearing up like crazy. 

“You two don’t have to continue, I’ll finish it,” Suga suggested, concerned for their health. 

They shoved the bowl towards them away from Suga, “NO!” 

“Just give up,” Iwaizumi replied.

“I’m finishing it!” 

They began struggling to put the spoonful of mapo tofu into their mouths. They face planted on the table and their spoons dropped back into their bowls. 

Iwaizumi stared at their two dead souls, “I think you’ve officially killed them.” 

Suga cheekily grinned back, “More for me~.” 

Iwaizumi nervously sweats just from looking at the red demon bowl of mapo tofu.  _ This guy isn’t human. How can he eat that without feeling any pain? _

_ 1 month later…  _

It’s 8 in the evening as Oikawa, Sugawara and Sachiko are in the living room watching tv like they usually do. The parents were chilling on the ground, leaning their backs against the couch.

“Papa!” Sachiko was on the couch, showing her dominance. 

Her parents turned around to face their daughter, “What’s wrong, Sachi?” Oikawa asked.

She pointed to him and frowned, “Sleep with Dada!” 

The two older ones stopped. It’s only been one month since they’ve been going along with this fake relationship. How were they supposed to sleep with each other when they aren’t even in a relationship?! 

Oikawa was speechless with his mouth wide open. Suga cleared his throat, “Sachi. Dada and Papa are sleeping together, you don’t know?” 

Her eyes sparkled, “Really?” 

The brunette whipped his head.  _ You’re lying to her, Suga-chan!? How could you! _

Suga looked at Oikawa with the corner of his eyes.  _ Don’t give me that look, Oikawa-san! It’s not helping the situation at all! It’s only making me feel worse about this! _

“Can I sleep with Papa and Dada today?” She cutely asked, fiddling with her fingers. 

A billion arrows were stabbed into both of their hearts and placed a hand on their chest.  _ She’s so cute! _

Suga hid the fact he was freaking out and tried to hold up a convincing smile, “Why does Sachiko want to sleep with Papa and Dada?” 

Sachiko gazed down on the ground with a pout, “I want hug from Papa and Dada…” 

Their hearts clenched tightly.

“Come and give Papa a hug,” Oikawa replied as she ran into his arms. He looked at Suga as if he was indicating something to him, “We’ll get you to bed…” He walked into Suga’s room where the crib was. 

Suga sat on the floor in deep thought,  _ Did he want me to come with him or was he trying to save us there?  _

_ Another month later… _

“Hello?” 

“It’s me.” 

Oikawa groaned hearing the familiar annoying little prick again, “Oh? You again? Are you jealous that your dear older brother is with me?” 

“Sometimes I regret having your number.” 

“Then you should’ve never gotten it then.” 

“Koushi sent me a message saying that he forgot to make lunch. Give him some food.” 

He let those words set in.  _ Am I really that untrustworthy?  _ “Why didn’t he call me instead?” 

“Beats me. Now hurry up, can you cook him lunch or not?” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and got up from the couch, “So ungrateful, I’m doing you a favour.” 

“So you’re going to let Koushi starve-” 

“I’m not that mean, I’ll make something for him. Bye.” 

He set his phone on the kitchen countertop and rolled up his sleeves, “Time to impress Suga-chan with my excellent cooking skills.” 

_ It’s a good thing Sachiko is with Suga’s mum, I wouldn’t be able to do this for Suga-chan if she was here. Just wait, I’m going to make you fall in love with me. _

Meanwhile at school with Suga’s dying stomach… He had his head on his desk and his stomach kept rumbling like there was a neverending earthquake inside. Why did he have to forget his lunch? 

“Are you sure you don’t want my sandwich?” One of the teachers asked, offering their lunch to him. 

He shook his head, “I’ll be fine, please, have it yourself. I can hold it for the last period, no problem...” 

Naomi sighed, “Sugawara-kun, you need some food in your system. Knowing you, you probably forgot breakfast as well.” 

“No, I ate breakfast today.” 

“Really?” 

Suga nodded his head and nervously sweat. _ Actually, Oikawa-san forced me to eat breakfast today so I had no choice…  _

Naomi stared at him with a close eye, “You sure you’re not lying to me? You live by yourself.” 

“Why does that have to be a reason?” 

“Because you’re always too lazy.” 

“Not true.” 

“Very true,” she fired back.

“Not.” 

“Very.” 

“Not.” 

“Very.” 

Suga loudly sighed, knowing that she wasn’t going to stop and stared at his phone,  _ Maybe I should’ve called Oikawa-san… Why did I text Kyou in the first place? It’s not like he’s going to save me or anything- _

“Sorry! Is Sugawara here?!” 

The door had burst open when he was in his thoughts. Suga bolted his head straight up in shock, “Oikawa-san!? What are you doing here?!” 

His colleagues stared at him and then at the random handsome standing at the door out of breath, “Do you know him, Sugawara-san?” 

The brunette sighed and made his way to him, “Why didn’t you tell me you forgot your lunch and tell Kyouya-kun?!” 

He couldn’t even form words out his mouth, “Oikawa-san-? What-? How-? Kyou-?” 

Oikawa shoved a nicely wrapped bento box to him, “Here’s your lunch. Next time tell me when you forgot ok? It feels like you don’t trust me to do things for you.” 

“I’m sorry…” he mumbled back, embarrassed by the looks his colleagues were giving to the both of them. 

Oikawa ran a hand through his hair, “It’s alright. I’ll be off now, I’ve got coaching soon. See you at home,” he winked at him and exited out of the faculty room.

It only took a few minutes for his female colleagues to rush up to him and crowd around his desk, “Who was he, Sugawara?!” 

“Are you two dating!?” 

“He’s so handsome!” 

“What did he mean by, ‘see you at home’?!” 

“Are you guys living together?!” 

Suga tried to laugh it off, “We’re just living under the same roof, we’re like roommates and friends…” 

Naomi nudged him with a cheeky grin, “Haha, yeah right. He winked at you, there’s no way that you two aren’t dating.” 

“I’m serious!” He exclaimed.

“Don’t worry Sugawara-san, we’ll keep it a secret,” one of the male teachers replied with a wide grin.

He was left alone to eat his lunch but could feel at least 10 pairs of eyes watching him. He unwrapped the cloth and lifted the lid to be presented with a delicious looking lunch. 

Suga was surprised by his cooking skills since he’s never cooked for him or Sachiko before.  _ Wow, maybe Oikawa-san should cook more often.  _

It did not only look good but it tasted good as well and he was happy,  _ I’ve got to thank Oikawa-san somehow and apologise to him as well.  _

He was mentally crying inside with every bite he took, finally getting some food in his system and his stomach was glad as well. 

_ 2 months later…  _

“Papa, why not kiss Dada?” Sachiko randomly asked one night at dinner. 

The two choked on their food and reached for their cup of water. 

Oikawa cleared his throat before asking, “Who taught you that, Sachi?” 

“Watching tv with Grandma!” she beamed. 

“Of course it’s my mum… ” Suga growled and noted to himself that he had to talk to his mum about this later. 

Oikawa sweats, he never liked the scary side of Sugawara. He turns over to Sachiko and smiles, “Do you know what kissing is, Sachi-chan?” 

“Two lips togewher!” she exclaimed, slapping her hands together as a demonstration.

“Kissing is for people who love each other.” 

Sachiko stopped her optimism and began to tear up, “Papa and Dada not love?” 

“Look at what you’ve done now!” Suga loudly whispered to Oikawa with a glare.

“Hey! I didn’t know what to do!” He whispered back. 

Suga carried Sachiko in his arms to calm her down, “Papa and Dada love each other but kissing happens at the right moment, ok? We’re eating dinner together, don’t you want that?” 

“Yeah…” 

He pecked her cheek, “Good, Papa and Dada will always love each other.” 

Oikawa felt his heartache from those words like he’s been longing to hear those words out of Suga’s mouth. He knew they were fake dating but he treasured those words. 

“Sure…?” She teary looked at him.

Suga nodded his head with a tender smile, “Of course. Right, Oikawa-san?

“Of course!” 

Sachiko was assured by their words and was back to her normal self, “Yay!” 

\- - -

_ Now we’re here.  _

_ I don’t mind it really. It feels nice and warm. _

_ I feel comfortable. I don’t regret the choices I’ve made.  _

Suga slightly got up to check on the two peacefully sleeping. Sachiko slept quite quickly in the middle of them and Oikawa was softly snoring. 

“Something wrong, Suga-chan?” 

He tensed up to see Oikawa suddenly awake within seconds. He shook his head and proceeded to get out of the bed. “I was just going to the bathroom. Did I wake you up?” 

“No, you didn’t. Just come back, it’s cold,” he replied with a lazy grin on his face. 

A wide smile raised his lips. 

_ Sachiko, Oikawa-san and me. Our happy family.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter completed for y'all! 
> 
> This might be my favourite chapter that I've written so far, I like the concept where Suga's brother is basically the opposite of Suga, and also hates/despises Oikawa. I enjoyed writing their arguments, and I've planned a small backstory as to why Kyouya doesn't like Oikawa, but it will be brushed upon in later chapters. 
> 
> I'm nearly running out of pre-written chapters so updates will be slower and stress Is building up as well with school so I only wish for your patience! I can't be anymore happier with the amount of support! Thank you! <3


	4. Doubts

The scent of crispy bacon cooking flew under the covers where sleeping beauty lies. 

He twitches in response and removes the covers away from his face and stretches his arms out to feel nothing but bedsheets beside him. He patted the bedsheet and felt a little bit of warmth but there was definitely no one sleeping with him. 

Slowly opened his eyes, he had the urge to sleep again. His silvery hair messily arranged and saliva running down the side of his lips to his chin. “Oikawa-san…? Where did he go…?” 

“Dada! Awake!” Sachiko was at the door with her usual happy self. 

Suga wiped the drool away and rubbed his eyes, “Papa already awake?”

She jumped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “Yup! Good morning, Dada!” 

“Good morning, Sachi,” he patted her back and could hear sizzling outside of their room. “Is Papa cooking breakfast?” 

“Mhm! Get up, Dada! Late for work!” She pointed at home with her cheeks puffed up and a frown. 

He laughed at her serious impression and played along, “Yes ma’am!” 

While getting up from his bed, Oikawa stood at the door with a cute heart patterned pink apron wrapped around him. “Suga-chan! I thought I would’ve gotten a chance to kiss sleeping beauty awake,” he said, winking at him. 

He was not prepared for Oikawa’s early flirting routines already, “What time did you wake up?” 

He chuckled and stood in front of him, “Just a few minutes ago. Relax.” He massaged his shoulders a bit. Then rested his hands on Suga’s cheeks to look at the black circles under his eyes. “Black bags have tainted your eyes, Suga-chan!” 

“Work keeps me busy, what can I say?” Suga laughed it off. 

Oikawa’s expression set into a frown, “Take a break once and a while ok? Breakfast is ready.” He fixed his messy silver locks before walking out. 

“Papa! Wait for me!” Sachiko exclaimed, running after him and left Suga all alone. 

_ Did I do something wrong?  _ He questioned in his head before getting ready. 

* * *

“Thanks for the food!” 

They began to eat as Suga was amazed at how well Oikawa could cook even if he had already eaten his style of cooking before. It surprises him every time, “It’s good.” 

“Of course it’s good! What are you saying, Suga-chan?!” He exclaimed, offended.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s always good, it’s just whenever you make food it surprises me. I enjoy your cooking, Oikawa-san.” 

Oikawa started to heat up and blush, “T-then you should let me cook for the rest of the week…” 

“Huh? Why?” 

“You’ve been busy marking things and preparing work. I want you to get more sleep, that’s why I let you sleep in.” 

_ Wow, Oikawa-san is so dependable…  _ He smiled back and nodded his head, “Thank you, Oikawa-san. I really appreciate it.”  __

“Dada, Grandma today?” Sachiko asked. 

“Dada and Papa are busy with work today, we’ll pick you up at 5 ok?” Suga replied, wiping a grain of rice away on Sachiko’s cheek with his thumb. 

  
“Ok!” 

Oikawa chuckled and leaned across the table to wipe off tomato sauce that got on Suga’s cheek, “Suga-chan, you’ve also got something on your cheek.” 

He blushed in response and averted his eyes, “T-thanks.”

“Would you look at the time, it’s 7:30. We should hurry up,” Oikawa suggested, eating the last spoonful of rice.

Suga nodded his head and quickly shoved all the food down his throat. Oikawa watched him choke which he wasn’t surprised and handed him a glass of water.

“You can eat more slowly, you don’t need to be that fast, Suga-chan.” 

Sachiko was laughing at him, “Dada dumb!” 

“Sachi, who taught you that word?” Suga asked with a raised brow.

She grinned at him, “Iwa-Iwa!” 

The two parents send signals to each other with their eyes, “So you know what to do right?” Suga asked.

Oikawa trembled from the expression on his face, he always was afraid of Suga when he’s mad. 

He stood up straight and saluted, “Y-yes! I’ll tell him!” 

“Good.” 

* * *

“It’s time for Dada to go now.” 

Suga grabbed his bag and looked behind him to Sachiko, “Do you have to go?” She asked with big sad eyes. 

“Dada’s got a job, he’ll be back before you know it,” Oikawa replied with a grin.

Suga opened the car door and closed it behind him. “Bye Suga-chan!” Oikawa had pulled down the window and waved him goodbye before driving off.

_ Typical Oikawa-san… being extra as always.  _ He adjusted the strap on his shoulder and began to walk inside the school building. 

A few odd stares were coming towards him for some unknown reason.  _ Wait, is my tie crooked again? Is that why they keep staring? _ He kept his cool and remained calm but the wonder still lingered in his head. 

He slid open the door of the faculty room, “Good morning-” 

“Sugawara-kun! Good morning!” All his colleagues in the room exclaimed before he could finish his sentence.

Suga blinked a few times in confusion, why were they having giddy-looking faces? “Um… did I miss out on something?” 

Naomi put an arm around his neck with a mischievous smirk, “Are you engaged yet~?” 

“Engaged? What are you talking-” 

“We’re talking about that hunk that drove you to school! Your boyfriend!” One of the women exclaimed, nudging his arm.

_ Oikawa-san? We’re not even dating.  _ “Oh… Oikawa-san’s just a friend. He had free time and drove me-” 

“Did you forget that we know that you two are living under the same roof? Come on, there’s got to be some engagement, right?” 

“Now, now, give Sugawara-kun some space,” one of the men pulled Suga away from the group of women. “He still needs to introduce us to him properly.” 

“I-I do?!” Suga stuttered with a bright red blush. 

“Course you do! You two aren’t just friends, right? He bought you lunch, picked and dropped you off, he looks at you with endearing eyes, I can’t see why you two aren’t dating.” 

The silver-haired teacher gulped and hung his head low.

_ That’s true… we do sleep together as well… It has only started 3 weeks ago because Sachiko has been forcing us to. Oikawa-san said that he’d be fine with it but is he really? He has a future to have a love life, I mean, someone like him would definitely find a wife soon, am I the one stopping him? _

“Then again, you call him by last name, right? You two must just very close friends,” Naomi pointed out as the others all groaned. 

“That’s trueee.” 

“If it helps, you two look good together and you’re also taking care of a baby right?” 

Suga widened his eyes and looked at his friend, “Naomi-san… you weren’t supposed to tell them that-” 

“WHAT?! YOU HAVE A CHILD?!” Everyone roared.

_ Oh great, more things to explain…  _

“Sorry, Sugawara-kun…” she apologised but it was too late. 

When he returned back to school again from taking the week off taking care of Sachiko, he told her everything that happened. She was understanding and promised that she wouldn’t tell anyone but Suga forgot one crucial problem. 

_ She blurts out anything recklessly. No matter how many people are around during the time but WHY?!! _

“You two must be dating!”

“Is it a boy or a girl?” 

“What’s their name?” 

“Where did you get the child from?” 

“How old are they?” 

“What do they look like?” 

A tsunami of questions was definitely going to keep Sugawara busy for the day and the day hasn’t even started yet for them. 

* * *

Oikawa smiled at his phone and swiped his finger to the right. He’s been doing the same thing for the past 10 minutes. 

“Don’t you think the coach has been distracted lately?” Their libero asked, whispering to Kyouya and Takeru. 

Kyouya frowned, “Beats me, probably a pervert if you asked me,” but he secretly knew why he had that smug grin and he hated every second of it.

“Our coach is like that? Wouldn’t that mean he’s got the good stuff?” Another member asked with a grin. 

“No, he’s not into those things. He’s into aliens,” Takeru blurted. 

Everyone in the team mouth’s gaped, “SERIOUSLY?!”

“Listen, my uncle is a weird person. Let’s just get used to it,” Takeru replied but glared at Oikawa, “Hey Coach! Do you think you don’t have anything else better to do?” 

The brunette looked up from his screen and frowned, “Hey, I have a family to care about. Why should you care? I’m not the one doing 10 laps around the field, am I now?” 

Everyone’s veins popped on the side of their foreheads,  _ who does he think he is? _ Like, who gives him the right to act like that at his team that he wants to get into Nationals.

“I think we should find a new coach asap or even better, we just move to Shiratorizawa,” Kyouya suggested.

“Hey! I heard that Kyou-kun! Just because I’m not looking doesn’t mean I’m not listening to your jabbering! Get back to the program!” Oikawa shouted, pointing at him.

“Is it just me or does he pick on you a lot, Sugawara-san?” The first year whispered over to him. 

Kyouya remained calm and took a deep breath before continuing, “You see… If you get used to it, you’ll know when to fight against them.” 

A very scary demeanour was absorbed into him and his teammates were confused by his choice of words. Takeru nervously sweats and laughs it off, “Don’t worry, he’s just having a bad day. Let’s continue.” 

The vice-captain frowns.  _ Just because you’re living with Kou doesn’t mean I’m going to let you take the best of me… Even if you get Mum and Dad’s acceptance that doesn’t automatically mean I will.  _

* * *

“Good job everyone! Let’s finish the day off with some games against each other! I’ve chosen a match up!” Oikawa ordered, slamming his hand on the whiteboard. 

Everyone stared at it and Kyouya noticed something instantly. 

“Where’s Suga-san?” One of the second years questioned. 

Oikawa chuckled, “I’m glad you asked. You see... your precious setter… will not be partaking in this match.” 

There were many ‘what?’ in the room as Kyouya glared at him, “If you have something against me I would hold that grudge for some time else.” 

“Oh ho ho, I don’t have any grudges on you, Kyou-kun~ but I do have one problem~.” 

“And that is?” 

“Analyse what’s going on and come up with strategies and see what the juniors need help on. You are a senior, are you not?” 

Kyouya didn’t say anything to disagree and avoided eye contact from the coach, “Fine.” 

Oikawa smiled, “Good. Now, let’s get the matches started.” 

Takeru grabbed onto Kyouya’s wrist before he was going to walk off, “Are you sure you’re ok with this? I could always ask my uncle to change-” 

“It’s alright. I can see where he’s coming from, even if he’s an ass to deal with.” 

“Don’t be hurt about it afterwards,” Takeru joked with a grin. 

Kyouya rolled his eyes, “Never said I was going to.” 

Oikawa secretly peered over to the both of them.  _ Sometimes I wonder… How did they meet? Takeru never mentioned him before, not even during middle school… _

Kyouya stood beside him with hands in pockets, “Stop creepily staring at us.” 

“Hey! I was not!” 

“As if I would believe you.” 

Oikawa squinted his eyes and stared closely at Kyouya, creeping him out and took a step back away from him. 

“What are you looking at?” 

He moved over from the third year, “I wonder, why are you so cold but Suga-chan is so nice and refreshing? It’s like you two are polar opposites.” 

Kyouya scoffed, “Not my fault I was born this way. I could ask the same question to you, why is Iwaizumi-san friends with someone like you?” 

“That’s because Iwa-chan and I are childhood friends!” Oikawa remarked.

“Forced friendship…” he muttered under his breath.

“Hey! I heard that!” 

“Koushi and I share different beliefs and values. When we were little, he always protected me, I used to get bullied a lot when I was younger.” 

“Oh wait! That sounds like those cliche stories! You were bullied and you became the bully when you were in middle school, right? That’s how it went right?” Oikawa asked, excitedly.

Kyouya weirdly stared at him, “No.” 

“Huh?! Seriously!? What a waste of development!” 

“I don’t even know what you’re saying anymore. I didn’t want Koushi to get hurt because of my actions. I wanted to become more independent and do things myself. Koushi’s more dependent, and everyone likes him. He gets taken advantage of because of his kind nature.” 

Oikawa raised a brow, surprised that he’s letting him in on these things, “You’re sounding more and more like Tobio-chan with that independent crap.” 

He paused and groaned, “Oh great, not another one of those notorious nicknames.” 

“Did Suga-chan ever mention a person by the name of Kageyama Tobio?” 

Kyouya perked up in interest with his eyes wide open, “Kou would come back home saying something about him every day. Like, he said something about making him into a different person that was able to communicate and get along with teammates.”

Now that Oikawa thinks about it, back in high school he did remember finding Kageyama different from their Interhigh and Spring Tournament. 

“Yeah, and he came back home crying that he didn’t get the official spot.” 

“He cried…?” 

Kyouya nodded his head, “That’s the thing about Koushi as well, you think he’s ok with everything but he just hides it and acts like everything’s ok.” 

_ So does that mean he’s hiding what he’s feeling about us being together? Does he hate me or feel uncomfortable that we’re sleeping together? Oh god, what if he never wanted this to happen in the first place and is only forced upon doing it because Sachiko thinks I’m the other parent?  _ Oikawa bit his bottom lip,  _ I’ll have to be more aware of Suga-chan…  _

“But you don’t have to worry about him. He’s fine to take care of himself so don’t start making ridiculous decisions that you think are right because I told you this, got it? I know that look on your face,” Kyouya scowled.

He nervously laughed and averted his eyes away. “I never said anything about that but thanks anyway for telling me.” 

* * *

A yawn escapes out of Suga’s mouth, it’s been a long day with work piling onto itself on and on again.  _ Maybe I should start taking Oikawa-san’s advice. I really do need a break…  _ He sighed, slumping his shoulders and grabbed his pen again. 

“Sugawara-kun? What are you still doing here?” Naomi questioned, entering the room. 

Suga looked over with a smile, “Naomi-san! I just wanted to finish up on planning...” 

She took a seat beside him and frowned at the amount of work around his desk. It was like it was going to eat him up eventually. “You should be taking it easy, Sugawara-kun. You’ve got a little girl to take care of, remember?” 

“Oikawa-san said the same thing but he’s always there to support me,” he answered, tidying up his things.

“Don’t you think you’re relying on Oikawa-kun too much? Don’t forget that you also play a role as a parent.” 

Suga froze on the spot, damn, she was right. He gulped and began getting second thoughts. “I guess I never thought of it that way…” 

“By no means I’m trying to put down your relationship, Sugawara-kun, but from what you’ve told me, have you thought about the things you do together? Like, what if you were to start to catch feelings in your fake relationship…?” 

“I-I…” he was at a complete loss of words. 

_ Oikawa-san doesn’t like me romantically but… I’ve been developing closeness towards him… What if he wants to break things off? What will I do then? _

Naomi felt guilty, seeing Suga's mood suddenly change to be quite reluctant. She placed an assuring hand on his right shoulder, “You should go back home, I bet Oikawa-kun is waiting for you outside.” 

And she wasn’t wrong about that, he received a notification soon after she said that. 

_ Oikawa-san: I’m at the carpark with Sachiko!  _

_ Oikawa-san:  _ (^ ∇ ^)

“Go,” she smiled, looking up from the text messages. 

Suga nodded his head and packed up his things, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Naomi-san. Thank you for the good work…” 

“Mhm, good work to you too!” She farewelled as he closed the door behind him. 

Naomi groaned and facepalmed, “Look what you’ve done… I didn’t mean to make Sugawara-kun feel guilty...” 

She looked below through the window, seeing the familiar brunette standing outside their car waiting for Sugawara. “I can’t believe he’s that oblivious. He truly doesn’t know his own feelings…” 

* * *

“Dada! How’s work?” Sachiko curiously asked, chirping as usual.

Suga turned his head to her, and smiled, “It was alright, all the kids were good. What about you with grandma?” 

“We watched wolleywall!” 

The parents chuckled at Sachiko’s attempt at pronouncing ‘volleyball’, “Really? Where did she find the videos?” Oikawa asked, turning the steering wheel.

“Which videos, Sachiko?” 

“Um… Dada and Papa!” 

Suga raised a brow, “She still has it?” 

“Huh? Wait what are you talking about? You have a video of our teams versing each other?” Oikawa questioned, quirking a brow. 

“She came to watch that day and recorded it. I told her to delete but she didn’t want to. Most of the time she was focusing on the camera at me when I wasn’t doing anything,” he nervously laughed, itching his cheek. 

“And then she would start screaming when you went on the court?” 

“Yeah- wait, how do you know?” 

“I always wondered who would loudly scream in between member switches when it was you,” Oikawa laughed, “That explains a lot then.” 

Suga flushed red and looked away, “O-Oh…” 

“Don’t be embarrassed, I think it’s cute.” 

His face began burning and because of the night sky hovering over them, Oikawa couldn’t see his tomato-looking face. He suddenly stopped his actions and was reminded of the words Naomi had told him before leaving. 

**_“By no means I’m trying to put down your relationship Sugawara-kun but from what you’ve told me. Have you thought about the things you do together? Like, what if you were to start to catch feelings in your fake relationship…?”_ **

He balled up his hands.  _ Am I really catching feelings? No, I can’t. We’re in a fake relationship, there’s no way he’s going to accept my feelings. We’re not going to be together once Sachiko is old enough…  _

_ But… Why does it feel like my heart can’t take that as an answer? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all!! It's a bit of a short chapter today! I was planning to update a few days ago but I was bombarded with a bunch of work that I did not expect coming so I had to finish that first, even though I didn't want to but I finished it don't worry. 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next update will take a little longer... I have to get ready for an assessment (I hate it so muchhh)! And always let me know what you think of this chapter! I really enjoy reading comments and replying to them :))) 
> 
> See you in the next chapter! (And hopefully, I pass with flying colours T-T)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I've been working on for the past 2-ish months now, and I'm kind of ready to just post it out into the world, 'cause why not? (And kind of the fact I've written 5 chapters and I haven't done anything productive with my life).
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know if I should continue it or you like it so far! Kudos are always welcomed and... I'll see you perhaps in the next chapter (if I ever update it)!


End file.
